bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/FAQ: Regarding Spotlights and Plans
Hello! Linathan here. I've been getting some of the same questions over and over, especially regarding some comparisons, plans, and other things regarding the blogs I write. Here will have most, if not, maybe all of your questions answered! 1. Why do you compare 6* units with 7* units? Don't you think that's unfair judgment? Not really. In my personal opinion, the current meta is always going to be filled with 7* units. Besides, if you had a choice between Darvanshel and Aaron, you would want to choose Aaron, right? Not simply because he's a 7* unit, but because he's clearly a better option as a mitigator. Even the general opinion would consider 7* units to always be better than 6* units. Another thing to think about is certain 6* units that are still meta today. Grahdens is a great example, especially in Brave Frontier Japan today. His use has brought many players even up to Trial 008 - Lucius. Who knows what the next trial will be? There might be a good chance that Grahdens will still hold out well in a trial featuring a Light or Dark enemy boss. Might not be so for Global's case (mainly due to units that fulfill his roles better, like Tridon and Gazia). As far as comparisons go in terms of doing Unit Spotlights of 6* units, I am still going to compare them to 7* units to generate a gap between the usages of the mentioned units. Is there really a reason why I shouldn't? Not really. These Unit Spotlights take the current metagame into consideration. This isn't a way to spite units that are outclassed or outdated. It's just that there needs to be logic put into preference. However, no one is going to force you out of using an inferior unit. It's completely up to you on how you play the game. 2. Friending, what are your requirements? Will you add me? I've been getting lots of friend requests lately, especially on my Message Wall. While I don't mind the impending requests, I do have to make some changes with how friending works. To make it fair for players on my friend list, players will get deleted only if their inactivity exceeds 1 day and if a Friend Request comes in. Most importantly, I do not have any requirements in terms of friend acceptance. However, I will only take requests if you message me on my Message Wall. More info on how my friending rules work can be found here. I will also have a Friend Request reserve list available for everyone soon. You are also free to message me if you want to cancel your request. 3. When will (unit)'s Unit Spotlight come out? When will you finish the revamp? I've also been getting questions regarding when a certain Unit Spotlight is coming out. I know a good amount of readers are anxious for Unit Spotlights of Chrome's batch to come out and I've been making some good progress! Because Chrome was requested so much, I decided to do his first, but that's besides the point. Due to real-life matters, I've only gotten busier and busier, which has led to inconsistency in blog posting. However, all I can say about this is that I am trying to fit in a blog post according to the original schedule as much as possible. The original schedule was a weekly Squad Spotlight on Sundays and a daily Unit Spotlight from Tuesdays to Saturdays. I will have to make due with any changes that may affect me. And yes, I will finish Chrome's batch, Guardians evolutions, Ciara and Semira, Adel's batch, and Shera's evolution batch. Also, don't forget that Table of Contents Version 3.0 Revamp! Conclusion Have more questions? Feel free to drop one. I'll only answer questions if it has to do with anything regarding my spotlights. Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts